Klaine Slash, Nuff Said
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are offically dating, and now share a dorm room at the academy. After months of kissing, Kurt wants more...and Blaine is definitely willing to oblige, and some. Kurt Top! Warning: Smut! BJ's! SLASH! Lemon! MMM! ONE-SHOT!


**I enjoy Klaine. (Kurt/Blaine slash) That is my only plea to the coming slash fest. I hope you like it and please review or favorite it or whatever! Thanks! This is a one-shot! Though I wish I did, I don't own any part of Glee! I'm pretending that for this story, Kurt and Blaine (both gay but currently in the show are not bf/bf) are actually bf/bf. SLASH! Don't read if you don't like...if you do like, keep reading! xD**

* * *

Blaine currently held his weight over Kurt as the two embraced on Blaine's mattress. Both had their eyes closed as Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, trying to pull him even closer. His face was flushed from lack of air but he refused to stop for even a moment. Blaine noticed his distress and pulled away.

He laid next to him as Kurt whispered, "No, don't stop." He tried to bring their faces back together but instead Blaine chuckled and stroked his fingers along Kurt's jawline.

"I love making out with you, but how are we supposed to have sex if you're passed out," he joked.

Kurt's ragged breathing stopped short and he stared into his love's brown eyes.

"Don't joke about that again," Kurt sighed.

"I'm not."

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and stared at their uniform blazers on the back of their desk chair.

"You said something like that last time. I thought that me _moving_ into your dorm room would change your thoughts about how far you want to go, but apparently they didn't," Kurt said a bit agitated.

"Kurt, I still wasn't sure the first time, I'm sorry. Why can't you just forgive me already?"

Kurt sat up all the way now and replied, "We were kissing on your bed just like last time and I thought that you taking your shirt off was the signal that you wanted to do it."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, that was my fault," Blaine apologized and rubbed his large hands up and down Kurt's arms.

Kurt looked back at Blaine's face and smiled a bit. "I suppose I'll know if you're ready if I can put my hands down your pants and you not scream like a girl again."

Blaine used one hand to cover his own face in embarrassment as he remembered a week ago. Kurt was able to move into his dorm and they were getting hot on his bed. Kurt reached down between them to fondle Blaine's crotch but Blaine got nervous and told him to stop (in a rather squeaky voice). This time he planned on it going differently.

Kurt brushed Blaine's hands off his arms and stood up. He looked absently into the round mirror on the wall and ran his fingers through his hair, messing up his perfectly combed style; a rare act that very few saw.

Very quietly, Blaine stood behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. The black haired boy began trailing small kisses against Kurt's neck and then slid his hand down Kurt's stomach and down into his pants, gripping onto his dick. Kurt inhaled sharply as blood rushed to his waist and that welcome burden became known.

Blaine watched Kurt's face in the mirror because he was behind him. Kurt's chest heaved a bit in ecstasy as Blaine moved his hand up and down, squeezing a bit at the base.

He loved watching Kurt get hot. He knew that he had given Kurt boners before (as Kurt did to him) but he never had the courage to do anything about it. Once during an intense make out while watching Moulin Rouge, he knew without a doubt that Kurt had a boner, he could see it through his casual sweats, but Blaine excused himself to the bathroom for a few minutes so Kurt could cool down.

Coming back to the present and kicking himself for not doing this sooner, Blaine increased the friction. Kurt's member responded without any resistance whatsoever and rose quickly as any horny teenage boy's would. Already without much foreplay he was ready to come, but Blaine wanted this to last longer. He pinched the head of Kurt's dick so that the painful yet arousing feeling would keep him somewhat stable for a few more moments. Being a man as well, Blaine knew exactly what to do...

From feeling Kurt get thick and hot in his hand, his own manhood was growing and pushing against the confines of his slacks.

"Does this show how much I want you?" he murmured into Kurt's ear as he pressed his cock against Kurt's butt. He jerked upwards a few times so he could feel the length and hardness of it.

Kurt leaned into him liking anything Blaine did to him; the dry humping was a total turn on. Blaine took Kurt's shirt off then his own, tossing them away. Kurt's eyes were fixated on Blaine's toned arms and abs. He was nowhere near hard-core built, but he had a subtle shape with no fat that he found alluring.

He couldn't possibly hold his question back any longer lest he be unable to speak for the remainder of the night. "Blaine, tell me now, am I your first?" he managed between gasps unsure if he wanted an answer.

Blaine took his mouth off Kurt's neck and frowned a bit. "Yes and no."

"Oh...okay." Kurt wasn't sure if he was disappointed yet.

"I've been with a girl before, but that was a huge mistake. About 2 years ago my friends got me really drunk and set me up with this girl. I didn't even realize what was happening until we were in a bed and she forced me into her vagina. If it makes you feel any better, I was technically raped...and you'll be my first man. And I love you. That's all that counts."

"I-I love you too."

Blaine unexpectedly turned and pushed Kurt onto the bed, the springs squeaking from he impact, a foreshadowing of what was to come. He unbuckled Kurt's belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them off trying not to catch Kurt's dick on the belt.

Blaine parted the front slit of fabric in Kurt's boxers and placed the swollen manhood into his mouth, sucking and blowing at uneven intervals. A practiced multitasker, Blaine shucked off his own pants while he continued pleasuring Kurt.

"Oh god, oh god, Blaine," Kurt said through clenched teeth using all his strength to not climax behind Blaine's talented lips. Blaine pushed himself higher up on Kurt and lightly touched their lips together. He smirked mischievously as he looked down between their naked bodies with their trembling members caught between. Kurt obviously would not last much longer and in no way would be able to stand a fucking without prematurely ejaculating. Blaine held the back of Kurt's neck and whispered into his ear, as if talking any louder would break apart their perfect little world.

"And now, I'm going to kiss you so hard that you're going to jizz all over yourself."

"Blaine-" Kurt gasped excitedly before Blaine engulfed his mouth with his own. They ground each others bodies together as their tongues engaged in war. Kurt reached his hand downwards to rub his dick but Baine stopped him and pulled his lithe hand over their heads. The blinding passion of the moment almost knocked Kurt unconscious.

"Blaine," Kurt managed to choke out around Blaine's tongue. "I'm a virgin."

Without barely parting, Blaine replied through busy lips, "I don't plan on that being the case for much longer. At least not after today."

Kurt swooned then trembled beneath Blaine as he came like Blaine predicted he would. A muffled growl emitted from Kurt as his load splattered on himself and his lover. He groaned as his peaking subsided, Blaine watching him hungrily. Kurt's hand pulled against Blaine's; he still wanted to aid in jacking himself off, but Blaine refused to give up the satisfaction of knowing that he could do that to his boyfriend mainly with a kiss.

As Kurt recovered from his massive peak, Blaine licked and bit at the other's bottom lip then kissed his collarbone, waiting for him to finish.

Kurt's breathing began regulating again and he grabbed a tissue from the side table to wipe off the semen from his and Blaine's abdomens. Truthfully, he just wanted another excuse to touch Blaine's stomach. He felt toned muscle underneath the skin and that was enough for Kurt!

The other boy was still busy trailing kisses on Kurt's body. Kurt felt Blaine's erection pressing against his thigh.

Taking the initiative, Kurt wrapped his legs around the others waist and pushed them over so Kurt could straddle on top. They almost fell off the Twin mattress and Blaine shimmed back to the center, his cock bumping against Kurt's as he did so.

Kurt leaned over Blaine's body and press his lips in between his pecks, then beneath them, above his belly button, and slowly licked the area above his crotch. He pushed Blaine's stiff rod to the side a bit so it wasn't caught under his neck. Kurt's hands were busy gripping the sculpted ass of his love.

Blaine watched those pearly pink, wonderfully shaped lips as they made their way down his torso. Now Kurt tormented him with those sultry licks and grabby mitts. He wanted those lips to be wrapped around his manhood.

Kurt read the desperation in his eyes. "Do you want it? Do you?" he taunted, a naughty feeling settling in.

Blaine's long moan was answer enough and Kurt used those graceful lips to bob up and down on Blaine's erection. Blaine gripped the sides of the bed then changed his mind and used one hand to tangle in Kurt's hair and force him farther down on his dick. His erection was like a red hot torpedo in Kurt's mouth and both knew that this rocket was about to explode. So Kurt pushed off and turned around to put both hands onto the back of a chair, pushing his ass out a bit. The erotic nature of everything was too much for Kurt and now he needed another release. His own penis had sprung back to attention and he panted to Blaine, "Now, do it. I want you so bad. Now Blaine."

Blaine almost came at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend, hair matted, and body slick with sweat, asking to be fucked... but he had a much better idea.

"No Kurt, I want _you_ to take _me_."

He could have sworn that Kurt's erection became thicker as he said that. They faced each other again and Kurt's eyes were dark with desire, his breathing shallow as he licked his lips.

It was true though about Blaine wanting to be "uke." Ever since they openly announced that they were dating, many assumed that Blaine would be the "man" figure in their relationship. Except Blaine desperately wanted Kurt to take the masculine role...for the first time at least.

Blaine took the pillow from beneath his head and placed it under his lower back to give him a bit of a lift from the bottom end of the bed. He spread his legs apart and raised his feet in the air.

Kurt moved back to his lover and leaned over to kiss him passionately. They didn't use their tongues, but the kiss itself was so full of desire that it almost felt dirty.

He got Blaine's lube from the drawer and spread some on his fingers. Slowly, he pushed two fingers up Blaine's asshole making him squirm in anticipation and pain from the initial intrusion.

"Am I hurting you?" Kurt's voice was riddled with worry. He began to retract his hand.

"Don't you dare," Blaine said with a smirk. "I just want you as soon as possible."

Kurt stretched his fingers inside Blaine so that his size wouldn't harm him.

Though one would doubt it, Kurt did in fact have an extremely large dick...the slightest bit bigger than Blaine's actually. Not that he would point it out in fear of hurting Blaine's ego...

He applied more lube on his hard cock then positioned himself over Blaine's ass. Blaine put his ankles on Kurt's shoulders and growled lightly in reassurance. Kurt aimed his dick over the right place then thrust himself into Blaine.

Blaine screamed a bit from the pain but it quickly subsided into insane sexual satisfaction. Blaine moaned and bucked from Kurt's massive size and length being thrust in and out of his private area. His ankles pushed down against Kurt's shoulder as he lifted his lower body up from the bed.

Kurt could never have imagined the overwhelming pleasure of fucking Blaine. He had never expected that the dirty, naughty, _alive_ feeling of him fucking the daylights out of someone he loved could be so addictive and lustful.

Every nerve was alive as an animal-like part of him ground his hips unceasingly into Blaine, hilting every few thrusts and both wishing that he could go even deeper. Kurt's butt moved gracefully in and out as he rebounded against Blaine in an unbroken momentum.

Blaine's swollen member slapped against Kurt's flat stomach and he unleashed a string of curses while he bounced around on the bed.

Neither wanted this to ever end.

Blaine loved watching Kurt's face contort in concentration and pleasure; Kurt loved how Blaine would reach underneath himself and fondle Kurt's balls, his other hand rubbing up and down on his own dick. Kurt took that hand away from Blaine's cock and moved it to Blaine's butt.

"No, baby," Kurt panted. "This is gonna be all me."

Each knew the other was close from the way Kurt's thrusts were becoming shorter and more forceful, and how Blaine's cock was twitching in readiness. The bed unleashed a loud chorus of squeaking as Kurt pushed himself forward on Blaine.

Their eyes locked and their peaks were reached. Both were absolutely beautiful when climaxing.

Kurt's head lolled back a bit and he briefly unleashed his coveted high F as he called out "Blaine" in ecstasy; he cared little about the nearby dorms. His pale skin flushed rosy pink and his body arched into Blaine to spill his contents. He was happily surprised by how hard and satisfyingly he came, never have knowing it could feel that good. He bit his bottom lip and slammed his waist into Blaine as he rode out his entire climax.

Blaine yelled "fuck" that also ended in a high note (not nearly as high as Kurt), his eyes rolled up a bit and that ever present grin almost tore his face in half. His body shone and rippled with sweat as he ejaculated on Kurt's chest and stomach, some almost reaching his chin. His butt muscles clenched around Kurt as they peaked as if wanting to draw even more of Kurt in, but everything was drawing to an end.

Exhausted, Kurt pulled himself out of Blaine and collapsed on top of him. "Oh my Gaga, that was wonderful," he mumbled grogily. He forced himself to crawl up Blaine's body a bit more so he could lean his head on the other's shoulder.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close to his body. He pushed some of Kurt's wet hair off his face and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," Kurt said, cuddling with his boyfriend. Both were filthy but they refused to break this beautiful moment between them. After a few seconds, their chests against each other, their hearts synchronized.

"I love you too, my little warbler."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This is my first slash. I never thought I'd be using the word "he" so many times in a one-shot! (collapses). My "H" key will never be right again. And sorry if I used "Kurt" and "Blaine" too many times, but I had to make sure the reader knew who I was talking about. Can't exactly use "she" in this now can I. XD**

**Also, before the 'fact checkers' get on my ass, yes, men (usually only young men) can ejaculate from kissing. I did extensive research.**

**Please review or favorite or Alert or however you show your love (or hate). But if you don't like slash, please don't just flame me about how perverted I am.**

**Loves!**


End file.
